


(Watch me as I dance) Under the spotlight

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Był zjawiskowy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Watch me as I dance) Under the spotlight

Szczupłe, opalone ciało poruszało się z gracją po scenie, skupiając na sobie wszystkie spojrzenia. Chwilę wcześniej zostawił koszulkę w garderobie, więc teraz, w świetle scenicznych reflektorów, każdy fragment nagiej, wilgotnej skóry lśnił i zmysłowo błyszczał. 

Kto raz na niego spojrzał, nie mógł oderwać wzroku, a Adam nie był tu wyjątkiem.

Podziwiał smukłe linie sylwetki, płaski brzuch, wyrzeźbione plecy i ramiona. Hipnotyzował go widok pracy wszystkich mięśni, dobrze widocznych w ostrym świetle. Nieziemsko piękna twarz wyrażająca całą gamę uczuć i emocji. Urzeczony, wodził wzrokiem za pochłoniętym muzyką mężczyzną, wirującym na scenie w upojnym tańcu. Widział każdą kroplę potu spływającą powoli po ciemnej skórze i kapiącą na sceniczne deski. 

Był zjawiskowy.

Adam pamiętał, kiedy poznali się kilka lat temu. Co noc bawili się w innym klubie, lecz w każdym Terrance był gwiazdą. Sensualny, uwodzicielski, zwierzęcy. Publiczność, zupełnie jak ta teraz, patrzyła na niego oniemiała, bojąc się powiedzieć choć słowo, aby magia, którą roztaczał, nie zniknęła jak pęknięta bańka mydlana. 

Dziś, jak każdego wieczoru w trasie, w pełni świadomie uwodził publiczność swoim silnym, pięknym ciałem, sprawiając, że zapominała o bożym świecie. Czuł muzykę całym sobą i wiedział, jak przekazać to widzom, jak sprawić, aby poczuli dokładnie to, co on. Ekspresją całego ciała, mimiką, a przede wszystkim spojrzeniem czekoladowo-złotych oczu umiał oddać każdą nutę i każdą emocję. 

Zawsze żałował, że Terrance najlepszy występ dawał podczas przerwy Adama na zmianę kostiumu. Widział czasem Tribal Segment na próbach i zawsze obserwował tancerza jak zaczarowany. Jednocześnie subtelne i silne, powściągliwe i dzikie ruchy jego ciała w połączeniu z hipnotyzującą muzyką sprawiały, że każdy widz z osobna całkowicie zatracał się w krótkim show, z każdą sekundą pragnąc go więcej. 

Adam chłonął wizję, jaką taniec Terrance’a przed nim roztaczał i ubolewał za każdym razem, gdy kończył swój mały pokaz i ustępował miejsca Brooke. Jego wilgotna, śniada skóra i zwierzęce spojrzenie zapierało dech i przyprawiało o przyjemny dreszcz. Co wieczór w tym samym momencie show zalewała go fala wspomnień, nad którymi kompletnie nie panował. 

_Rozpalone ciało wyginające się w łuk w rozkosznym upojeniu. Słone krople jego potu spływające na wilgotną, ciemną skórę. Dłonie zaciskające się na białym, bawełnianym prześcieradle. Biodra gubiące rytm powolnych, głębokich pchnięć._

_I jego własne imię, szeptane gorączkowo przy akompaniamencie okrzyków ekstazy._

Za każdym razem, kiedy Terrance mijał go po skończonej solówce, mgła zmysłowych perfum uderzała mu do głowy, a ciepła dłoń muskała ramię, Adam błagał wszechświat o to, aby dane im było jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć najgorętszą w jego życiu, ich jedyną wspólną noc.


End file.
